Nada de Você
by Arine-san
Summary: Hiei não quer aceitar os sentimentos que tem por Botan. MAs já fez tudo que podia para tentar suprimí-los. O que vai acontecer agora?


**Nada de Você**

Era mais uma daquelas reuniões idiotas, onde todos ficavam falando sobre o que tinham feito no período em que estiveram afastados. Hiei não podia suportar tanta futilidade, por isso decidiu ficar sozinho numa árvore. Dali podia observar tudo e não ser observado. Se bem que não havia nada de mais para observar. Era sempre a mesma coisa.

A única pessoa que valia a pena observar era aquela baka onna de cabelos azuis.

**Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing**

**(Garotas belas por todo o mundo, eu poderia estar perseguindo)**

**But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby**

**(Mas meu tempo estaria perdido, elas não têm nada de você, baby)**

**Nothing on you, baby**

**(Nada de você, baby)**

**They might say hi, and I might say hey**

**(Elas poderiam dizer "oi", e eu poderia dizer "hey")**

**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say**

**(Mas você não deveria se preocupar com o que elas dizem**

**Cause they got nothing on you, baby**

**(Porque elas não têm, nada de você, baby)**

**Nothing on you, baby**

**(Nada de você, baby)**

Ele sabia que seu interesse por Botan ia além de simples luxúria. Afinal já tinha ficado com outras mulheres e, por mais incrível que possa parecer, muitas mulheres queriam estar com ele, mas ele só conseguia pensar nos olhos cor-de-rosa de Botan. Isso não era normal. Quer dizer, porque ele se interessaria logo por uma mulher escandalosa e sorridente, que não conseguia nem se defender ou evitar se meter em problemas a todo momento? Hiei suspirou. Tinha que tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Não era bom se deixar levar dessa maneira. Talvez se ficasse mais tempo no Makai... O youkai sacudiu a cabeça. Não ia adiantar. Já ficara lá durante seis meses e o problema permanecia.

**I know you feel where I'm coming from**

**(Eu sei que você sente de onde estou vindo)**

**Regardless of the things in my past that I've done**

**(Independentemente das coisas que eu fiz no meu passado)**

**Most of it really was for the hell of the fun**

**(A maioria disso, realmente, era pelo inferno da diversão)**

**On a carousel, so around I spun**

**(Em um carrossel, só girando)**

**With no direction, just tryna get some**

**(Sem direção, apenas tentando encontrar algo)**

**Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun**

**(Tentando encontrar saias, vivendo sob o sol de verão)**

**And so I lost more than I had ever won**

**(E assim eu perdi mais do que eu nunca tinha ganhado)**

**And honestly, I ended up with none**

**(E honestamente, eu acabei com nenhum)**

Além do mais como podia pensar que tinha chance com alguém como Botan? A jovem era um ser puro. Algo como um anjo. E sabia de todo o seu passado assassino. Ela sabia que ele já matara simplesmente pelo prazer de matar, que não sentira nenhum peso na consciência por isso e que faria tudo de novo. Talvez ela pudesse entender que isso era um instinto dele. Que não era totalmente culpado por ser assim. Afinal crescera em meio a bandidos. Talvez pudesse funcionar.

**It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience**

**(É muita tolice, isso está em minha consciência)**

**I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"**

**(Estou pensando "talvez eu deva tirá-lo")**

**And I don't wanna sound redundant**

**(E eu não quero soar redundante)**

**But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know**

**(Mas eu estava me perguntando, se havia alguma coisa que você quisesse saber)**

**But never mind that, we should let it go**

**(Mas esqueça isso, vamos deixar para lá)**

**Cause we don't wanna be a t.v. episode**

**(Porque não queremos ser um episódio da TV)**

**And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go, go, go**

**(E todos os maus pensamentos, apenas os deixe ir, ir, ir)**

O youkai bateu sua nuca no tronco da árvore. Claro que não ia funcionar. Afinal isso não era uma maldita novela.

Hiei ouviu sons de passos logo abaixo de si e logo notou que era a mulher que ocupava seus pensamentos.

- Hiei. – Chamou Botan, olhando ao redor, tentando localizá-lo. – Onde você está? – Ele pensou em ignorá-la. – Não me faça usar o apito. – O koorime franziu o cenho antes de descer da árvore. Como ela tinha a ousadia de ameaçá-lo?

- O que você quer, onna? – Ao ouvir a voz dele às suas costas, Botan deu um pulo de susto.

- Que droga, Hiei. – A jovem se voltou para ele. – Por que você não pode agir normalmente? Está sempre me assustando. – Hiei cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado.

- Diga logo o que quer.

- Vim perguntar se você quer "Neve Doce". – Era assim que o youkai chamava sorvete.

- Hm. É claro que quero. É a única coisa boa dessas reuniões. – Botan sorriu.

- Ótimo. – Então ela segurou-o pela mão direita e começou a puxá-lo em direção à casa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, onna? – Perguntou o koorime puxando sua mão da dela e parando de andar.

- Estou te levando para tomar neve doce.

- Eu vou tomar aqui.

- Não vai não. – Disse Botan encarando-o séria. – Se você não for comigo, nada feito. – Não era como se ele não quisesse ir a qualquer lugar com ela ou como se não fosse fazer qualquer coisa por sorvete, mas não queria se dar por vencido. – Você é quem sabe, Hiei. – A Guia Espiritual começou a andar de novo, sozinha.

- Espere, onna. – Falou Hiei se aproximando dela. – Eu vou com você. – Botan se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão de Hiei segurando a sua e ficou sem reação por um momento. – O que está esperando?

- Não é nada. Vamos. – A jovem, um pouco vermelha, seguiu o caminho, segurando a mão do youkai. Era estranho se sentir tão bem e segura perto dele.

**Hands down, there will never be another one**

**(Mãos para baixo, nunca haverá uma outra)**

**I've been around, and I've never seen another one**

**(Eu estive ao redor, e nunca vi outra)**

**Because your style, I 'aint really got nothin' on**

**(Devido ao seu estilo, eu realmente não tenho nada)**

**And you wild when you 'aint got nothin' on?**

**(E quando você enlouquecer, não haverá nada sobre?)**

**Baby you the whole package**

**(Baby, você é o pacote completo)**

**Plus you pay your taxes**

**(Além disso, você paga seus impostos)**

**And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic**

**(E você mantém isso real, enquanto os outros continuam de plástico)**

**You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic**

**(Você é minha Mulher Maravilha, me chame de Mr. Fantástico)**

**Stop- now think about it**

**(Pare agora, pense nisso)**

Hiei estava na sala tomando sorvete com os outros, e enquanto isso ele observava os movimentos de Botan. Ela parecia tão natural. Era gentil e simpática com todos, sem ter nenhum interesse por trás disso. Não parecia com as outras pessoas.

Quando andava pelas ruas, o youkai observava o comportamento humano. Todos pareciam bonecos pré-programados. Ela não. Era espontânea.

- O que está havendo, Hiei? – Perguntou Kurama parado ao lado dele. – Por que você olha tanto para Botan? – O koorime corou e continuou tomando seu sorvete.

- Não estou olhando para aquela baka onna. – O Youko deu um sorriso.

- É claro que está e se está negando o fato, alguma coisa está acontecendo.

- Não seja idiota, raposa. Você está imaginando coisas. – Kurama apenas riu. Hiei fechou a cara. – Me deixe em paz.

- Ok. – Falou o ruivo se afastando. – Mas vê se para de mentir pra si mesmo. – O koorime terminou sua taça de sorvete e suspirou.

- Você quer mais? – Perguntou Botan, de repente, surpreendendo Hiei, que não havia sentido sua presença. A jovem sorria para ele, enquanto lhe estendia outra taça de sorvete. O youkai não queria mais sorvete, mas Botan sorria tão abertamente para ele, que não pôde recusar.

- Obrigado. – Disse enquanto pegava a nova taça e lhe entregava a vazia.

- De nada, Hiei. – Botan se afastou pensativa. Era a primeira vez que ele lhe agradecia por alguma coisa.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been to London, I've been to Paris<strong>

**(Eu fui para Londres, eu fui para Paris)**

**Even way out there in Tokyo**

**(Mesmo caminho para Tóquio)**

**Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans**

**(Voltar para casa em Georgia, para Nova Orleans)**

**But you always steal the show**

**(Mas você sempre rouba o show)**

**And just like that girl, you got me froze**

**(E simplesmente assim, você me deixa paralisado)**

**Like a Nintendo 64**

**(Como um Nintendo 64)**

**If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know**

**(Se você nunca soube, agora você sabe, sabe, sabe)**

Estava ficando tarde e todos decidiram voltar para suas casas. Yusuke e Keiko foram junto com Kuwabara e Yukina. Kurama daria uma carona para Shizuro. Botan, como sempre, iria sozinha, voando em seu remo.

Hiei não estava gostando disso. Algo poderia acontecer à jovem em seu caminho para casa. Por que os outros bakas não pensaram nisso?

A jovem terminou de lavar a louça e estava prestes a sair voando em seu remo, quando notou que Hiei a observava.

- Você estava me esperando, Hiei? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Claro que não, onna. – Respondeu ele. Era óbvio que não ia admitir tal absurdo.

- É. Não sei por que pensei em algo assim. – A Guia respondeu um pouco decepcionada. Ela voltou a sentar no remo. – Até outro dia, Hiei.

- Eu posso te levar em casa. – Falou o youkai antes que a jovem fosse embora. Botan quase caiu do remo.

- O quê? Você está me oferecendo uma carona?

- Se você não precisa... – Ele começou a lhe virar as costas.

- Não. – Botan foi até ele e segurou seu braço. – Eu quero uma carona. – Poderia ter ido para casa no remo, não tinha medo, mas seria tão bom poder ir junto com Hiei.

- Hm. – Hiei se agachou para que ela subisse em suas costas.

- Tem certeza que não vou te machucar? – Ela perguntou receosa.

- Quem você acha que eu sou, onna?

- Tudo bem. – A jovem subiu nas costas dele e envolveu seu pescoço com os braços, enquanto o koorime segurava suas pernas. Hei ficou parado por alguns segundos. Sentir o corpo dela colado ao seu era algo indescritível. – Você está bem, Hiei? – A voz dela fez com ele despertasse.

- É claro. – E assim o youkai começou a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name<strong>

**(Todo lugar que eu vá, eu sempre estou escutando seu nome)**

**And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing**

**(E não importa onde eu esteja garota você me faz querer cantar)**

**Whether by bus or by plane, or by car, or by train**

**(Seja num ônibus ou avião, ou num carro, ou num trem)**

**No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame**

**(Nenhuma outra garota em minha mente, e você é a culpada)**

Logo eles chegaram ao apartamento dela. Hiei abriu uma das janelas e entrou no quarto da jovem. Assim que a colocou no chão, ele voltou à janela.

- Espera, Hiei. – Pediu Botan segurando-o pelo braço. O youkai parou e a encarou. – Eu nem te agradeci.

- Não precisa. – Ele fez menção de subir na janela novamente.

- Espera. – Botan o segurou de novo.

- O que é agora, onna? – Perguntou Hiei um pouco irritado.

- Pra onde você vai? Tem onde dormir? – A Guia Espiritual estava preocupada com ele?

- Que bobagem. – O koorime cruzou os braços.

- Não é bobagem. Uma árvore não é lugar para dormir.

- Sempre vivi assim e sobrevivi até hoje.

- Deve ser por isso que é tão mal humorado. – Ele estreitou os olhos.

- Ora...

- Você podia dormir aqui. – A jovem o interrompeu, deixando-o chocado. – Eu não tenho um quarto de hóspedes, mas você podia dormir no sofá ou no colchonete que eu tenho.

- Não é preciso, onna. – A proposta era tentadora. Óbvio que ele gostaria de passar mais tempo com ela. Mas seria uma boa idéia?

- Você podia pensar enquanto tomamos um café. – Hiei teve que conter um sorriso. Botan nunca desistia.

- Ok, onna. – Só o sorriso que recebeu por sua resposta, já valia a pena ter aceitado. – Vou pensar.

- Ótimo. – Botan correu para a cozinha, sendo seguida por Hiei.

**Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing**

**(Garotas belas por todo o mundo, eu poderia estar perseguindo)**

**But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby**

**(Mas meu tempo estaria perdido, elas não têm nada de você, baby)**

**Nothing on you, baby**

**(Nada de você, baby)**

Após o café Botan insistiu para que assistissem a um filme, mas logo adormeceu. Hiei desligou a Tv, já tinha aprendido a usar um controle remoto, e passou a observar a Guia adormecida. Sua vontade era trazê-la para seus braços e beijá-la, mas não podia ser tão precipitado. Devia manter algum controle.

Aos poucos foi se aproximando da jovem que estava na outra extremidade do sofá. Seus rostos estavam próximos, ele podia sentir a respiração dela. Inebriado pelo cheiro da Guia, Hiei acabou com o pouco espaço que havia entre seus lábios. A boca dela era macia e doce, além de muito tentadora... No mesmo segundo o youkai se arrependeu. O que estava fazendo? Estava louco? Ele se afastava, quando sentiu os dedos dela em sua nuca, puxando-o para si.

- Por favor, Hiei. – O koorime não podia acreditar naquilo.

- Por favor, o que, onna? – Hiei perguntou ofegante, se não se afastasse logo, faria uma loucura.

- Continue. – Pediu ela. – Não vá. Fique comigo.

- Você não sabe o que está pedindo, onna. – O youkai fez um esforço para conter um gemido. Ter o corpo dela tão próximo ao seu e não fazer nada era desesperador.

- Eu sei. – Botan o encarava, completamente desperta agora. – Eu quero isso. Eu quero você, Hiei. – O youkai achou que estava tendo alucinações. Tentou se afastar, mas ela segurou seu braço com a mão livre. – Não fuja de mim, Hiei. Não fuja disso. – A jovem começou a beijá-lo no pescoço. O koorime cada vez mais, perdia o controle.

Por fim, a Guia Espiritual se viu sendo carregada para o quarto. Hiei pousou-a na cama e tirou sua capa. Logo seu corpo cobria o dela.

- Não há mais volta, onna. – Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela. – Espero que saiba disso. – Botan encostou mais seu corpo ao dele.

- Não quero voltar atrás, Hiei. – Respondeu a jovem sorrindo. Hiei voltou a beijá-la. Agora não podiam voltar atrás, mesmo se ela quisesse.

* * *

><p><strong>They might say hi, and I might say hey<strong>

**(Elas poderiam dizer "oi", e eu poderia dizer "hey")**

**But you shouldn't worry, about what they say**

**(Mas você não deveria se preocupar com o que elas dizem**

**Cause they got nothing on you, baby**

**(Porque elas não têm, nada de você, baby)**

**Nothing on you, baby**

**(Nada de você, baby)**

Quando Hiei acordou, percebeu que o sol já havia aparecido. Nunca dormira por tanto tempo. O que significava isso? Olhou ao redor e não reconheceu o local em que estava. Foi só ao sentir um peso sobre seu peito e ver os cabelos azuis espalhados sobre o mesmo, que se lembrou de tudo.

O que havia feito? Por que fizera aquilo? O que faria agora? Não devia ter se deixado levar. Como se explicaria à jovem? O que ela pensaria dele? Na hora Botan concordara, mas a essa altura já devia ter se arrependido.

O youkai começou a se levantar, tentando não acordá-la, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso sentiu o braço dela envolvendo-o e forçando-o a voltar para a cama.

- Aonde você está indo, Hiei? – Perguntou Botan abrindo os olhos. – Precisa sair agora? Não pode ficar mais um pouco? – Hiei não entendia a Guia. Será que ela estava louca? Não era agora que ela devia dar um escândalo e expulsá-lo? – Você tem que voltar para o Makai?

- Não. – Foi a única palavra que ele conseguia dizer.

- Então, por que não fica mais um pouco na cama comigo? – Os dois se encaravam.

- Você... Quer que eu fique? – Era inacreditável.

- É claro, Hiei. O que achou? Que eu fosse acordar e te expulsar? – O youkai desviou os olhos dos dela.

- Hm. – Botan percebeu que ele esperava uma rejeição da parte dela. Como havia sido rejeitado por muitas pessoas durante sua vida, ele achava que ela fosse fazer o mesmo. A jovem sentou e fez com Hiei a encarasse.

- Eu quero que você fique, Hiei. – Disse sorrindo. – E não só por hoje. – O koorime arregalou um pouco os olhos. – Se você concordar, eu gostaria que... Você morasse comigo. – A Guia Espiritual estava corando.

- Não pode estar falando sério. – Respondeu ele também sentando.

- É claro que estou, Hiei. Acha que eu brincaria com algo assim? – Botan ficou chocada. Será que ele pensava tão pouco dela?

- Por que você ia querer que um assassino, um ser das trevas, morasse com você? – A jovem deu um leve sorriso. Agora entendia a incredulidade dele. Não era porque pensasse pouco dela, mas de si mesmo. – Só pode estar louca. – Botan o beijou, fazendo com que o mesmo se calasse. Quando se afastou ainda sorria.

- Não estou louca. Eu sei tudo que você fez. Mesmo assim quero que você more comigo.

- Mas por quê? Não faz o menos sentido.

- É claro que faz. Eu te amo há muito tempo. Não sei o que você sente por mim, mas eu amo você. – Hiei a encarava sem saber o que responder. Nunca passara por uma situação como essa. – Eu vou entender se você preferir ir embora. Prometo não ficar histérica.

O primeiro impulso de Hiei foi levantar e ir embora, mas não conseguiu. Não podia jogar fora a oportunidade que a mulher que amava estava lhe oferecendo. Ele puxou-a para junto de si e a beijou, para em seguida voltar a deitar trazendo-a consigo. Botan voltou a deitar no peito dele, enquanto este a abraçava.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai ficar, certo? – Perguntou a Guia Espiritual sorrindo, enquanto o encarava.

- Hm. – Botan sabia que aquilo significava um sim. Ela o beijou no rosto e voltou a dormir. O koorime deu um leve sorriso ao vê-la tão a vontade em seus braços. Talvez não precisasse continuar fugindo.

**Yeah**

**(Sim)**

**And that's just how we do it**

**(E é assim que nós fazemos isso)**

**And I'm just let this ride**

**(E eu simplesmente vou deixar rolar)**

**[Nothin' On You – B.O.B. feat Bruno Mars]**


End file.
